


【冷战组】猎物

by mhsh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhsh/pseuds/mhsh
Summary: 承接前篇世界观。发现（一方）真实身份的时刻。





	【冷战组】猎物

**Author's Note:**

> 承接前篇世界观。  
发现（一方）真实身份的时刻。

“万尼亚——”

伊万推开门，毫无意外的听到阿尔弗雷德活力满满的呼唤。摇摆着尾巴的姿态总能一瞬间吸引到他的目光，面容冷峻的警官目光柔和下来，接住了像大型犬一样扑过来的情人。

为了不让身娇体弱的人类直接被裹挟的动能扑倒在地，阿尔弗雷德悄悄的在中途降低速度，成功扑到伊万怀里被抱个满怀。

他可爱的恋人原本规整的制服被阿尔弗雷德一扑之下扯得有点歪，裸露出脖颈处一小片过分白皙的肌肤。而他只是柔和的笑着，就近低头亲一亲狼人不再掩饰、支起来的耳朵，仿佛一点也没有因为自己被阿尔弗雷德捣乱而生气。

阿尔弗雷德舔吻他的脖颈，用尖尖的牙齿去轻咬人类重要的命门，伊万却用手臂继续环向他的脖颈，不闪不避，就已经是迎上阿尔弗雷德牙齿献祭般的姿态。

伊万没有施加太多力气，但阿尔弗雷德还是觉得这双手臂要把他拉下去，拉到他那紫色的、棉花糖一样轻飘飘又甜丝丝的世界里。

他的心底有声音在警告，这次是对这些甜味的拒绝。告诉阿尔弗雷德他多呆一会，就多危险一分。甜味腐蚀他的牙齿，柔软的包裹住利爪，这是伪装后看似可以如履平地的沼泽。爱与欲望现在将他托举，让他越自在、越快活，腾飞至云端，消失时就会让人落进越不可解脱的深渊。  
到底谁才是属于魔物的哪个啊。阿尔弗雷德在心里抱怨，这个人好像根本没有危机意识。伊万已经无数次用在阿尔弗雷德身上摸来摸去揉耳朵撸尾巴的行径向他证明，伊万是真的完全没有接收到理当铭刻在人类基因深处对捕食者的恐惧讯号——阿尔弗雷德嗷呜嗷呜的叫，伊万都可以笑出声的凑过来挠他的喉咙。

——这个家伙是脆弱的人类。  
所有的认知都在告诉阿尔弗雷德。狼人可以轻松的撕裂这个种族的躯体，用牙齿咬断他们的咽喉。  
所以一切都在掌握之中，没有威胁。

伊万将阿尔弗雷德的耳朵往下压——他最近格外热衷这种游戏。和犬类不同，从来没有进入人类驯化名单的狼是毫无疑问的立耳，挺拔、坚韧又灵敏的竖在青年金色发间，向伊万强调阿尔弗雷德身上挥之不去的野性。他把耳朵往后折叠然后松手，看那只狼耳嘭的一声弹回原样。如果同时压下两只耳朵，松手时它们却不会同时弹直，而是一前一后，嘭嘭两声，连带着阿尔弗雷德都会被惊的一跳。  
他迎着阿尔弗雷德谴责的眼神若无其事的微笑。

——真的好玩。

阿尔弗雷德的抱怨也在伊万挠他耳朵根的动作里化成闷在喉咙口的咕噜。他的尾巴没有犬类能够做出大幅度卷曲的柔软，只是平直的来回摇摆，不轻不重地拍在伊万身上，像是他所指的‘惩罚’，又像是某种程度的催促。

快点继续。要提供更多的摸摸才可以原谅你哦。

沉溺于与人类恋人玩闹的短暂快乐中、耳朵与尾巴所有毛茸茸的地方都被那双手温柔的抚摸过，阿尔弗雷德已经快要想不起，当初那个月圆之夜，他在月光的刺激下舒展身体，下一秒听到脚步声靠近，却连反应的时间都没有，眼睁睁盯着伊万推开门、说了一半的问候在看到他暴露无遗的异常时卡在嘴里的恐慌。

-

“……啊。”伊万当时意外的神色倒不是作假，他也属于会被月亮勾出冲动的黑暗种族之一。在警局待着还会遇到完全不打算压抑冲动的妹妹，以防万一还是回家比较划算。谁能想到就这猝不及防的一下子，居然抓到了阿尔弗雷德没收回去的小尾巴？

这份完全表露在脸上的惊诧，在此时感官被再度强化数倍的狼人眼中显得格外扎眼，刺进神经。阿尔弗雷德褪去平素的阳光灿烂，流露出攻击的态势。

被发现了，要怎么做？不许跑掉、抓住他，拉回来——把人类带回他生活的森林深处关起来，这样阴暗的想法在脑海里飞掠而过。但他还是努力控制着自己的呼吸和语调，和往常几乎无二的快活回答伊万方才被咽回一半的问候：“你回来啦。”

若无其事的，好像他身上竖起的耳朵、泛起绿色光芒的眼睛、手锐化出的利爪与毛茸茸的尾巴，出现在一个人类身上都再正常不过一样。

他像往常那样勾起一个灿烂的笑，尖锐的牙齿就借此露出来。阿尔弗雷德目光一错不错的锁定着伊万，屏息静气等待着他的下一个反应。是惊恐的后退，叫着逃跑，还是选择冲上来和他搏斗？不论哪一个选择，阿尔弗雷德想。心底最深的某个角落，因此狠狠的颤动了一下，阴暗又暴戾的声音，蠢蠢欲动蛊惑着什么，盖过另一种不知来处的惶恐。

没有去管莫名其妙剧烈跳动的心脏，他只是想：无论什么，他都全部奉陪。反正、是不会让他选中的猎物自顾自跑掉的。

而在狼锁定目标的视野中，伊万向前踏出一步，也同平时一样，轻缓的笑起来——张开双臂。

他走进从窗口撒进的一方月光中，拥抱了做出凶狠姿态的兽。

阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛，下意识收了收化为利爪的手。被大幅度加成提升的五感继续忠实的运作，此时鸟雀已经安睡，只有不知疲倦鸣叫的昆虫，他听到伊万近在咫尺的清浅呼吸，旁边一栋人家大概在野外玩闹，点燃的篝火哔哔剥剥作响。  
偏凉的身体贴近过来，却莫名带给阿尔弗雷德温暖的妥帖感。

那个随时都有可能被撕碎的家伙还在无知无觉的说：“不要害怕，这里没有人会伤害你。”

他不知道——他不清楚——  
伊万什么也不清楚。

阿尔弗雷德极小幅度的在伊万怀抱里动了动头，换来一个落在头顶的亲吻。他们之前在床上床下都从不吝啬这些细微的、向另一方随口表示喜爱的小动作，阿尔弗雷德因这一触即分的亲吻而愈发平静下来。

好像有一个个内里灌注了糖浆的泡泡，在他心里噗噗的炸裂开来肆意流淌，把心里暴露出的裂缝一个不差，全都好好的填满了。

伊万的目光与态度没有变。他面对开始不再遮掩、试探着直接把不属于人类的特质露出来的情人，顺手挠挠阿尔弗雷德的耳朵根，起床时把压在身上的尾巴轻手轻脚提起来挪开，自然得仿佛从最开始就是这样。

试探是允许的，安慰的亲亲摸摸抱抱都可以。尖锐的质问、怀疑乃至情绪爆发也没有关系。毕竟将被驯服了吧——生性自由的本能隐隐察觉到前方的危险，发出警告都是很正常的。伊万认认真真的听，端端正正的看他，而这只桀骜不驯的狼就会在好大一通脾气之后，原地转一会圈圈，又重新趴回完全没被爆发的风波影响到的人类恋人怀里。

——没错。已经是恋人了。

阿尔弗雷德依然对他是否想要与伊万继续走下去、走到一方生命终结没有得出明确想法，但恋人的戳，是已经可以盖上的。

不再遮掩自己的狼人放肆又快活的在人类恋人给予的爱意中奔跑，而伊万默不作声的看着，在他奔过来时给他一个拥抱。

这可真是罪过。

绝对合格的恋人一边柔和眉目，一边在心底悠悠的想。他好像……让这家伙期待太多了？

-  
在手腕被阿尔弗雷德牢牢握住，死死压在头顶时，以人类标准来看简直隐隐有断裂预感的手骨疼痛终于让伊万骂出了声。

“你收敛一点！”

“才不要。”不再掩饰的狼人快乐的摆尾巴。

已经不需要再全然压抑后，阿尔弗雷德自然而然的把性爱带进了互相撕咬的节奏。

伊万被他推倒，按在床上，刚刚让他内心稍微有点安慰的、体贴垫在他脑后的手就微微下移，托起他的脖颈让他无处躲避，把脆弱的喉咙暴露迎上阿尔弗雷德的唇舌。

这样的姿势让伊万有点狼狈的低喘了一声，阿尔弗雷德亲吻着他的颈脉，又用牙尖在边缘危险的摩挲。他——这个暴露种族之后没得到应有对待，反而被喂了口糖好好安抚的男人无所顾忌了很多，嘴上也开始多了很多之前限于各种原因，没有说出口的调侃。

这个顶着狼耳，拖着狼尾，用狼牙威胁可怜人类脖颈的人装模作样：“美人，你真好看。连没有感情的吸血鬼都会被你的美貌打动，压抑自己本能的欲望。”

他深深的吸气，在伊万的脖颈处留下一路的红痕咬印，眼里带着真实的欲望难抑，“作为补偿，你可要好好在另一方面满足我呀。”

——你一个狼人，披什么吸血鬼的皮？？

真正的血族被气得要命，真正用以刺穿皮肤吸血的尖牙蠢蠢欲动的冒头又被理智压下。他只能作为一个人类发出恼怒的低咒：“你别给我装吸血鬼！”

伊万毫不怜惜的揪起阿尔弗雷德的金发想让这颗脑袋远离，可惜只要不用出属于黑暗种族之一的力道，在狼人的感官判断里，这种动作永远只会是欲拒还迎的调情刺激，对他发出更进一步的邀请。

他中意的猎物，他柔软又脆弱的人类的恋人——

不是猎杀，但阿尔弗雷德将伊万压在身下，依然产生了他追逐一只白鹿，将它成功扑压在爪下感受那份搏动着的脉搏、炽热的喘息，属于狩猎的快感在血液里沸腾。

他喜欢伊万声音中压抑不住的喘息和颤意，更爱压抑在喉咙中欢愉的轻呼。阿尔弗雷德不想让它们变成掺杂进痛苦的呻吟，所以他遏制自己的冲动，控制力道，用那些揉弄舔吻去拉长这场性事的节奏，感受伊万身上细腻湿润的感觉。

他看着伊万散在床上的铂金色头发与里面有着他小小倒影的、湿润的紫色眼睛，感觉自己如同沉沐在月光里，熟悉的想要肆意破坏的冲动被召唤出来又缓缓沉下去，超乎寻常的宁静层层叠叠无声绽放在他的神经之上，带来陌生的强烈愉悦感。

阿尔弗雷德俯下身，一边下身进行猛烈的抽插，一边去找寻伊万柔软的唇，一会摩挲一会又调皮的轻轻啃咬。

“万尼亚。”他撒娇一般的叫他。

“……干嘛？”伊万被阿尔弗雷德顶撞的有点集中不了注意力，咬着唇阻拦那些本能冲出口的呻吟。紫水晶一样的眼睛在一片迷蒙的水汽中，大发慈悲般抽空瞥了他一眼，含含糊糊的给出回应。

阿尔弗雷德当然没有继续说下去的内容，他只是想要伊万的这个回应而已。

他吻着伊万的唇，什么都不说，只用笑起来就好像闪着星光的蓝眼睛快活的盯着伊万，看他因高潮快要来临仰起绷紧白皙的脖颈。

然后，在伊万因为那双含着万千星空的蓝眼睛微微心软时，阿尔弗雷德猛的将他翻了个身，换成从背后狠狠进入的姿势。

这是近乎兽类交欢的姿势——伊万因此迎接了比刚才更深更疯狂的顶撞肏弄。阿尔弗雷德前面的收敛与克制也仿佛在逐渐消失，每一下都好像要进入他的最深处。撞击摩擦再抽出，夹杂在其中的轻微疼痛与这个姿势自带的羞耻感反而愈发帮助快感层层堆叠，让神经开始本能战栗。

阿尔弗雷德手臂牢牢的收紧，不允许伊万的移动与逃避，只能在他圈出的窄小空间里喘息着被他插弄。但他的手掌又悄悄扣住伊万，这次不为控制，而是轻轻的与他十指相扣。他的吻也从后背脊椎一路向上，吻到肩背与颈部，吻到耳侧，最后落到伊万和他亲密交缠的手指上。

“你真好看。”  
他再一次赞叹。

美是不会使猎食者产生温柔之意的，它只会让猎食者将拥有者列入目标。但现在涌动在他胸口的情感可以。

等到伊万低低喘息着整个人软在高潮带来的痉挛余韵中时，阿尔弗雷德才一边射出精液一边继续在伊万的体内磨蹭，好像要用这细致绵长的动作将伊万完完全全从里到外染上他的气息似的。毛茸茸的尾巴卷着伊万一边的脚踝，将主人从不言之于外的占有欲，悄悄的写在角落里。


End file.
